To Love Another Falsely
by sesshou
Summary: Sometimes the only way to truly love someone, is by loving another...Inu/Kag/Sess


To Love Another Falsely  


  
Author Notes: This is a little fanfic that I got the idea for and decided to write one night at my friend's house (check out her story, Scar of Fire, pretty kewl;)). It's meant to be ambiguous, and the male in the story could be pretty much any Inuyasha guy that you as a reader want him to be. My intent, admittedly, though, is for him to either be Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. Review!!  
  
So, you're going to him then, he said flatly, refusing to look at her, his cool amber gaze turned towards the fading twilight.   
There was a slight hesitation, and he could hear her pulse speed up. she admitted, quietly, finally.  
He could see her, in his mind's eye, head bowed, brilliant blue-gray eyes closed in regret, reluctance. His fists, against his will, clenched into the folds of his kimono. he demanded, harshly, his voice cutting like a knife into the wall of silence between them.  
she trailed off, taking a deep breath in an obvious attempt to father herself. Because I love you.  
_That_ broke through the shield he had been raising within himself, his shield against her charms. He felt his eyebrows shoot up in astonishment and whirled to face her. he demanded incredulously. You lie! he hissed, his eyes flaming red as the demon inside surged in answer to his rage. If you love me, then why choose _him?_  
She took the final step towards him, closing he distance between them and laid her head against the soft coolness of his kimono. He started in surprise, standing there, staring down at her dark head, though his hand remained firmly at his side. He could feel wetness seeping into his kimono, cool against his warmth.  
She was trembling against him, muffling her quiet sobs in the folds of his clothes as she clutched at him desperately.   
He felt lost, confused, and entirely unsure what to do. Finally, he simply allowed himself to hold her close. When her sobs didn't quiet, but he felt her begin struggling halfheartedly to free herself from his grasp, he floundered and said the words he had been desperately searching for. I would change...for you, if no one else... he said in a final effort to persuade her.   
At those words she gave a bitter, wry laugh. Don't you see, she whispered wildly. That's why I must choose him. You would change yourself for me, because you wouldn't have it any other way, am I right? You would change, and we would love each other... But someday, maybe not now, maybe not for a long time, but eventually, you would begin to regret-  
he began, cutting her off in a desperate protest. A frantic denial. Perhaps made even more so by a small question in his mind, demanding that he consider if she could be right.  
To his surprise, she continued, refusing to be halted. The words spilled from her throat, sounding harsh. Yes you would! You are who you are and no one should change that, least of all me. I love you for who you are, not for who you could be! _I _would hate myself if you became something that you're not. I won't allow you to sacrifice all that, simply for me. I love you too much for that. You see, that's why I'm going to walk away from you tonight. It's why I will go to him, and be with him, and love him, even if you're who I'm thinking of. Love is selflessness. It's caring more about someone else than you do for yourself. She twined her fingers with his own and brought them to her mouth where she kissed them with her lips and her tears. That's why I can't let you destroy yourself for me. I love you far too much for that. Blinking back her tears, she held a finger to his lips to silence him when she broke away from him with those final words.   
Her gray-blue eyes gave him a last, desperate glance and in them he could see all of the feelings in their watery depths that she couldn't give into. She was a horrible liar. Her eyes had always revealed her emotions, as they did now. Emotions she couldn't voice, because if she did, he knew neither of them would leave tonight.   
I love you. I will _always_ love you, never forget that, she breathed. Always!' she said firmly, once more before she fled.  
He couldn't make himself move. For all the power he possessed, he couldn't make himself forget what she had said. And so he simply stood there, watching the woman he loved run from him until she vanished from sight.  
And it was only then, when his heart gave a lurch that he realized what exactly he was losing. What exactly it would mean, and he found his voice. he shouted after her. Kagome! I love you!  
Those words, words he had never spoken until now, broke whatever resolve he had left and he dropped to the soft earth, white hair flying about him as he screamed his anguish aloud. I love you! he shouted again and again until his throat grew hoarse. I love you... he whispered, and the words, scratchy but carrying no less depth of feeling, were carried away by the wind.  
  
  
Author Notes: Well, I hope you enjoyed. Please review, I'd appreciate it greatly!


End file.
